


Roger's German Lecture (Fanart)

by tputovani



Category: Tennis RPF
Genre: Digital Art, Fan Comics, Fanart, M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-21
Updated: 2018-03-21
Packaged: 2019-04-05 12:39:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14044443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tputovani/pseuds/tputovani
Summary: Roger gives German lesson to Stan.





	Roger's German Lecture (Fanart)

**Author's Note:**

> "Mein Schatz" means "My sweetheart" in German.

  
  
Thank you for watching.


End file.
